Jeremiah
|image = Image:Jere.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |Row 1 title = Age |Row 1 info = 112. |Row 2 title = DoB |Row 2 info = None, they celebrate dates of passing on, not of birth. |Row 3 title = Species |Row 3 info = Naiad. |Row 4 title = Arrival Date |Row 4 info = August Fifth. |Row 5 title = Room |Row 5 info = 2423 (Deck 11). |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = Original Character. |Row 7 title = PB |Row 7 info = Andres Velencoso. |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Fish guy. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Ritz~ }} "You died, didn't you. That is what this is." History To a blind spectator, the walls of Baenon could be mistaken for the human interpretation of 'Atlantis', the underwater city. But throughout the underwater city lived not humans, but a metropolis of nymphs. These creatures were not legends, for they bred, thrived, and survived throughout the same hardships as the land walkers above. The city of Baenon was the pinnacle of mythical evolution, housing thousands of water deities in the most sacred halls of the nymph world. This metropolis was not only the most successful, and most sacred city, but it also housed Great council. Old, and wise, they ruled over the nymph world with forgiveness, courtesy and strength. And in this city was born Anakyla, and purebred Naiad bred for the pure sake of protection for such a powerful council. The morning of his birth, his mother lay screaming, the echoes of her cries ringing through the ears of surrounding nurses and Anakyla woke up early that morning, only to find himself swimming off into lake Baenon for morning patrol. He was lazy, his life was a never ending pit of unchanging boredom on a stick. It was unwavering, the same boring day, boring job, and corrupted life – until it hit him. Literally. With a crash and bang, Anakyla had successfully managed to ram into the only trespasser around – a human. Standing up in the water, Anakyla confronted the human about his deed, his..crime. But he was late; the human had already been taken in by other guards also on patrol, and was soon being dragged down into the waters. After following them back into the metropolis, he soon witnessed the council bringing the human to trial. And soon enough the order was given; A sentence to death. But something made Anakyla stand up, something made him propose a lesser sentence. A sentence more humane. It was like he felt the need to protect this human, as if the wings of fate was directing him. Until he was shot down by another sentence, his own. Both were sentenced to death. Several minutes passed, until another order was given. A council member proposed to banish both the human and Anakyla to the human world. A fate more serious than death, but still merciful. He was soon cuffed, and dragged off only to be scarred forever. His naiad skin melted off, leaving human flesh covering his body. But to remind him of his crime, to remind him of the race he defied, the council placed a hex on him, a spell that created painful fish scales to cover patches on his skin; he was a freak. When he was healed, and hexed again. This hex forever bound the human and Anakyla, a relationship of protection. If one dies, so does the other. Rather then let Anakyla suffer alone, the human took him in. They moved into a crappy apartment riddled with human flesh bags and furry creatures. Though the world was different, the corruption was much the same. Zeke, his apparent partner was called, set Anakyla up as a human. Gave him papers, credit cards, the whole shebang. Anakyla became the human 'Jeremiah'. Because of his looks, and the need for a job, Anakyla auditioned in the local Broadway and soon became a rising star. The duo bought a new apartment, and have managed to survive and live together for three years and counting. Information Appearance Throughout the ritualistic days of his childhood he has experienced torturous training, creating an almost otherworldly strong body. His torso is lean, his legs long and his shoulders wide. Though this is hardly noticeable, considering all over his body, fish scales are scattered in patches of rainbow glows. In particular, one of the patches is stretched across the side of his face, from the crest of his right cheek, to the scalp of his middle forehead. But, it only slashes across his face, leaving the left side, and his nose completely human. - To cover this up, he has grown his bangs out, ( as far as he can stand ) to hide his 'scar'. Abilities When Jeremiah was banished from Baenon, the ancients bestowed the skin of man, giving him the ability to breathe among the humans, and last long hours of the day without the need of water. But like a fish, patches of scales to remind him of his heritage cover various parts of his body, giving him almost a primal armor. Along with this, because of his Guard status, he is trained in several ancient, and barbaric forms of interrogation and fighting arts. When he merged into the human society, Anakyla became an actor – creating a great poker face. Whereby at all hours, he wears a mask to hide his soul. Relationships Zeke: The most obnoxious, oblivious human and Jere is stuck with him. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Dropped